Invasion
by KingOfTheLab
Summary: The past and future collide as a powerful alien race invades the planet, and even WordGirl is powerless to stop them! To save the world, our heroine and some unlikely allies go on the journey of a lifetime...
1. Admonition

KingOfTheLab presents...

a WordGirl story...

INVASION

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form, own WordGirl.

* * *

Spotlights shine on a stage, WordGirl steps out from the wings. She approaches a microphone, and clears her throat.

"Hello…is this thing on? Hello? There. Okay. Our first word is…admonition. An admonition is a warning or word of caution, sometimes given by a friend or authority figure. Thank you."

WordGirl bows, and leaves the stage.

* * *

Chapter 1- Admonition

In the inky blackness of space, there was nothing…then suddenly, a light; a ship appears. The ship is familiar, crimson in color with a golden star-shield insignia. On board the ship is life, a small crew of five people. Sitting at the helm is a man, who seems eerily familiar as well. He turns to a woman.

"Status and location?" he asks.

"All systems check," she responds. "And we seem to be just outside the orbit of Uranus."

That remark drew a few snickers from the other crewmembers.

"Yeah, real mature guys," the woman rolls her eyes, before they widen. "Wait, I'm picking up several energy signatures, captain! Several clicks behind us!"

The man at the helm swears. "The Almanakians?"

"Whatever they are, there're a lot of them!"

The captain hits a few buttons. "Why would they follow us this far?"

Another crewmember gulps. "I think I know why, sir. Readings are picking up an inhabited planet not too far from here."

"And we lead the Almanakians straight to them…" The captain put his head in his hands.

"Send a message to their planetary defense now!" the woman snaps. "Warn them!"

"Um…" the crewman starts, "They don't appear to have one…"

"What?" the captain and woman cry in unison.

"The readout shows that the planet's not that advanced yet. We're not even picking up any warp signatures."

The woman turns white. "They won't stand a chance…"

"Wait a minute," the same crewman starts, "I'm getting something…it's one of ours!"

Every jaw on the ship drops.

"Lexiconian? Impossible!" The captain pushes the crewman away from his screen to see the information for himself. He gasps.

"Alexa…" he whispers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Earth remains blissfully unaware….

* * *

Dr. Two-Brains cackled as he put the finishing touches on his latest invention. Sparks flew as he welded away, with his henchmen peeking over his shoulder, attempting to sneak a peek at whatever it was he was building.

The doctor stopped his work and lifted his protective mask. "At last, it's finished!"

The henchmen exchanged glances. "Um…what exactly is it, boss?"

Dr. Two-Brains sighed. "Remember how last week WordGirl used the mouse ray against us and we were trapped in mouse bodies for three days?"

Both henchmen nodded. The one spoke, "I didn't think it was that bad. I think it helped bring us closer together, and understand your constant need for cheese…"

Two-Brains raised an eyebrow. "Right. Well, behold; my anti-ray deflector armor jacket!" He held up his new invention.

"It looks like you just fused a bunch of mirrors together," the talkative henchman pointed out as his silent companion nodded.

The mad doctor clicked his tongue. "Well that's because…that's because…yeah, that's pretty much what it is," he admitted, slipping on the armor. "By the way, 'fused,' good word, learn that one from WordGirl?"

"Actually, I've been reading!" the henchman declared proudly. "So, do we get a jacket thingy?"  
"Hahaha…no."

* * *

Captain Huggy Face grumbled as he stomped about the WordGirl Spaceship

Hideout with a feather duster. He was not a happy monkey. The previous night he had groggily gotten up for a midnight snack and emptied the Botsfords' fridge. Unfortunately, the project that Becky had cooked up for her Home Ec. Class was among the casualties. Needles to say, the ten-year-old super heroine was not pleased. As punishment, Huggy was to clean their crashed spaceship that served as a super-secret lair and re-alphabetize her unicorn figurine collection.

Huggy ran the duster over the main control panel, and jumped when the screen

flickered to life. The image was snowy, not coming through clear.

"My….earest….exa…" The image spoke, garbled. Finally, as if someone hit a switch, the screen cleared, revealing a man.

"There we go, captain," said a woman's voice.

The man cleared his throat. "My dearest Alexa…"

Huggy chirped in confusion, then turned on his communicator.

* * *

Becky Botsford, a.k.a. WordGirl, was racing against the clock. She zoomed

around the kitchen, mixing ingredients. Her mother, Sally Botsford, looked on in worry.

"Are you sure you can do all this now?" the mother asked her daughter. "I can always write a note. I'm sure you teacher will understand."

"Mom!" Becky groaned, "You know how it'd sound if I said Bob ate my homework!"

"Well, I'm sure they'd believe you after that open house. Your father still has nightmares."

Her mother walked out just in time, because her communicator beeped. Becky reluctantly raised her wrist to her mouth.

"What is it, Huggy? I'm busy here, no thanks to you!"

Huggy chattered on the other end.

"What? A strange message? Well, what's it say? What do you mean I should hear it myself?" Becky rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to get out of cleaning! You're still in trouble!"

She shut off the communicator as Huggy began to make a commotion. She pulled her culinary creation out of the oven, threw a lid and some tin foil on it, and hurried off to school.

* * *

The captain of the Lexiconian ship shut off the hailing frequency.

"We can only pray she got the message," he said with a sigh.

"If she's anything like her father," the woman warned, "she won't listen. She'll stand and fight."

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

Suddenly, the ship began to shake. Streaks of light zoomed past.

"The Almanakians are making their move!" said one crewmember.

"Get us out of here!" the captain commanded.

"Aye, aye!" said a crewman, taking the controls.

The ship swiftly maneuvered out of the advancing Almanakian fleet, entering warp-speed.

The captain placed a palm on the view-screen. "Alexa…please be safe…"


	2. Transmission

Invasion

* * *

Spotlights once again light up the stage. WordGirl steps out.

"Hello! Today's word is "transmission." A transmission is an electronic broadcast, sent from one communicatory device to another. Thank you."

WordGirl bows, and leaves the stage.

* * *

Chapter 2-Transmission

Becky rushed into class just as the bell rang, giving a silent cheer at her success at maintaining her spotless attendance record.

"Just in the nick of time, Miss Botsford," the Home Ec. Teacher remarked.

"Yeah…I…know…" Becky said between gasps, presenting her dish.

The teacher accepted the project. "Oh my! It's still quite warm. Do some last minute work, did we?"

"You have no idea," Becky mumbled, taking her seat. Sitting next to her was her best friend, Violet Heaslip, who took one look at her and asked in her airy voice, "Rough morning?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy flittered about his basement, preparing for his day. After being caught by WordGirl…again…he was once again assigned to a social worker that was attempting to keep him clean and off the streets by getting him a job. This time he would be working at a hospital cafeteria, making sandwiches for the doctors and patients. At the moment he was making his own lunch, a Dagwood sandwich of epic proportions to be enjoyed later.

"Charles!" his mother called downstairs. "I need you to go to the grocery store!"

"Ma!" Chuck sighed, exasperated. "I told you, I start work today! I have to go now!"

"Well, do it after work! Now come up here and get the list and a hug from your mother before you head off!"

"Ma!"

* * *

The bell rang, and the students exited the Home Ec. Class. Becky and Violet walked side by side, chatting.

"That took forever!" Becky groaned.

"I dunno," Violet shrugged. "I kinda like Home Ec."

At that moment, their friend (and Becky's secret crush) Todd "Scoops" Ming, a school reporter, caught up with them.

"Have…you guys…heard?" He asked, out of breath.

"Heard what?" asked Violet.

"We haven't heard anything," said Becky. "What's got you all excited?"

"Tobey MacCallister has picked up a transmission…from outer space! He's playing it for everyone at lunch!

"Oh really?" Becky raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Wow…outer space…" Violet mused.

"Yeah!" said Scoops. "This could be a huge story. Think about it; first contact!"

"Hello!" Becky cried, waving her arms. "We've already had first contact!"

Scoops and Violet gave her blank looks.

Becky sighed. "WordGirl? She is an alien, after all."

"Oh yeah," Scoops said, tapping his chin. "I guess that counts. But still, this should be great!" He rushed off.

Becky turned to Violet. "I think I have to hear this "transmission" for myself…"

Violet nodded, and the pair headed off to the next class.

* * *

Lunchtime…

* * *

"Gather round, everyone!" Tobey declared, standing on a chair with a small crowd around him. "I have for you, proof of intelligent extraterrestrial life!"

"What does 'extraterrestrial' mean?" someone asked.

"Extraterrestrial," the crowd cleared the way so Becky could step forward, "means something beyond or not of this Earth," Becky harrumphed as she crossed her arms, "and why do you people need proof? Has everyone forgotten about WordGirl today?"

"Taking this a little personally, aren't we? Hmm?" Tobey prodded. Becky growled, gritting her teeth.

"Anyway, I have here," Tobey held up a recording device. "A transmission one of my survey robots picked up earlier this morning."

The crowd oohed and awed, but Becky remained unimpressed.

"Ha! Survey robots? Everyone here knows you only design robots to destroy things or do your chores for you!"

Tobey became flustered. "Lies! What about my checkers robot?"

Becky smirked. "The one that went nuts and started destroying things?"

"Well, um, what about my artistic robot?"

"Which was originally intended to destroy things?"

It was the young inventor's turn to growl in frustration. "That's-that's completely beside the point! " He regained his composure. "Now listen here everyone. I have an alien transmission, and for a nominal fee-"

"Nominal fee?" Becky interrupted. "I'm not going to stand back and let you extort these kids!"

"Oh! I don't want to be extorted!" Violet worried. "It sounds bad."

"To extort means to take something from someone by force or any other illegal means," Becky explained, "Which is exactly what Tobey is trying to do. No one's paying anything until he proves it's the real deal!"

"Very well then," Tobey frowned, holding up the recorder. He pushed "play."

The children in the crowd held their ears as they were met with feedback. But then the feedback gave way to a strange robotic sound that lasted for several seconds; then nothing. The crowd grumbled.

"That was so fake…" one person said.

"Totally fake."

"I'm glad I didn't pay for that."

"Wait!" Tobey cried as the crowd dispersed. "It is real! I assure you!"

Becky rushed up to Tobey, concern showing on her face.

"I need to hear that again!"

"Oh, make a believer out of you, did I?" Tobey said high-and-mightily.

"Just be quiet and give me the recorder!" She snatched the device away from Tobey, rewinding the tape and playing it again, this time straining to listen with her super hearing.

Someone was definitely saying something.

She listened harder, trying to make it out. The recording reached the end, but Becky finally managed to hear it. She gasped, her eyes widening.

_"In the name of the superior race…this planet called "Earth" will fall…"_


	3. Oblivious

Invasion

* * *

WordGirl steps out onto a stage lit with spotlights. She taps the microphone, and then speaks.

"Hello! Today's word is "Oblivious!" Oblivious means to be completely unaware of something. Thank you."

WordGirl bows, and then leaves the stage.

* * *

Chapter 3- Oblivious

A satellite labeled "Big Industries" orbited the Earth. It broadcasted television signals to the bustling metropolis of Fair City. It also came equipped with a "Mind Control" setting, but that's a story for another time. A dark shadow passed over, and the satellite shook, and was absorbed into the mass.

* * *

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang, and several excited kids filled the halls, flowing toward the doors and spilling out into the outside world, where busses and moms in minivans awaited them. Once the deluge of students ended, Becky trailed behind, deep in thought.

_If Tobey's recording is legit, then everyone's in danger! It couldn't be real, could it? But how could he fake something like that? Why would he fake something like that?_

Becky frowned. What should she do? If this threat was real, what could she do about it? Could WordGirl stop a full-scale alien invasion by herself? Who should she go to for help?

"The mayor!" Becky declared, a light bulb going off over her head. "I need to warn the mayor! He'll know who to call. He probably has a phone tree for situations like these!"

Becky put her hand to her chest. "C'mon Hug-oh, yeah…right…" She regained her composure and shouted her catchphrase:

"WORD UP!"

Then she was a streak of red and yellow heading toward city hall.

* * *

Chuck whistled as he assembled a submarine sandwich. Apparently it was a busy day at the hospital (there was a car wreck or something), and the staff was just now getting around to lunch. He put the finishing touches on the sandwich, and gave it to the doctor waiting for his meal.

"Thanks., uh…Chuck!" the doctor said, straining to see Chuck's nametag.

"You're welcome!' Chuck said cheerfully. The job was going well so far.

Next in the lunch line was a nurse pushing a young boy in a wheel chair. The boy was very unfortunate-looking, with a shaven head and pale skin.

"Hello Chuck!" the nurse greeted. "This is Billy, from the Children's Ward. This is the first time he's felt like eating in days, and everyone's been raving about your sandwiches, so I thought I'd bring him down here!"

"Hi Chuck," Billy said cheerfully, yet somewhat weakly.

"What can I get for you?" Chuck asked.

"Just…a peanut butter and jelly, please, Mr. Chuck?"

"Coming up!" Chuck said, starting the sandwich.

Chuck smiled as he thought, _Boy, it sure feels good helping people! Maybe I should take the "Evil" out of my name! Yep, just regular old Chuck the Sandwich Making Guy…_

* * *

WordGirl landed in front of City Hall and strolled inside_. _She quickly made her way to the mayor's office.

"Ah, WordGirl!" the mayor exclaimed cheerfully. "What brings you here today?"

"Bad news, Mr. Mayor," WordGirl said quickly. "I have reason to believe that the planet is going to be invaded by aliens!"

The mayor stared into space for a moment, then laughed. "Ha! You had me for a minute there! Everyone knows there's no such thing as aliens!"

WordGirl face-palmed. "Seriously?"

"What?" the mayor asked obliviously.

"I, me, WordGirl, am an alien!" She declared, adding quietly, "Wow, really feeling the love today."

"Hmm," the mayor pondered. "I guess you learn something new everyday. Now what were we talking about?"

"The alien invasion!" "Oh, yes, right. Well…there's nothing I can really do about that," the mayor shrugged.

WordGirl slumped. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"You can't call in the army?"

"Best I can do is a police task force."

"Alert the president?"

"I don't have his number on hand…"

WordGirl groaned in exasperation. "Don't you have a phone tree or something?"

"Well, I was part of a phone tree once…" the mayor started. Hope shone on WordGirl's face.

"…but then it turned out to be one of those pyramid scams."

WordGirl face-palmed again.

* * *

Mr. Big sat at his desk in office, muttering. Across from him was a large monitor, which was, at the moment, filled with static.

Leslie, Mr. Big's monotonous assistant, stepped in. "I have the latest reports, sir. Signals are down across the grid. It's as if the satellites have gone missing…"

"Dagnabit!" Mr. Big slammed a fist down on his desk. "And it's almost time for my stories!"

"Sir…we have several satellites unaccounted for," Leslie went through the files in her hands. "They just vanished."

"And Cooper is lost at sea in _As the World Revolves_! We all have our problems, Leslie!"

Suddenly, the room grew dark, and began to shake. Vases fell off shelves, paintings off walls, et cetera. A single point of light appeared in the center of the room, and seemed to grow as it drew everything toward it. In one final, magnificent burst, the light show was over, and Mr. Big's office was ruined. Standing in the mess, was a tall man. He didn't, however, seem quite…human. It could have been the space-black, form-fitting, spiked and serrated armor, or his hairless, pale-gray head. He took a deep breath, and coughed.

"Ergh, oxygen," the being mumbled.

"Look at this mess!" Mr. Big complained. "Who do you think you are, barging into my office like that?"

"I apologize for the…inconvenience," the being said, looking around the room.

"You are…Mr. Big, are you not?" being approached Mr. Big, who lost his cool when he realized exactly how tall this guy was.

"Um, yes?" Mr. Big whimpered.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the being. "I am Antagon, Lord High Commander of the Almanakian Invasion Fleet. Almanakia is the center of a thriving galactic empire. For centuries we have swept across the galaxy, increasing our glory. We have been receiving signals from your planet for years, but have left it alone, due to its…primitive state."

Leslie and Mr. Big exchanged nervous glances.

Antagon went on. "But now, there is simply nothing left to conquer. We've done it all. All that remains…is Earth."

Mr. Big was stunned by the magnitude of this information, so it was Leslie who asked, "So why did you come to us?"

Antagon turned to look out the cracked window. "Our most recent information on this planet came from satellites we assimilated. All of the programming mentions the "fantastic Mr. Big," so we gather you must be someone of importance."

"But the network is a little bias-" Leslie admitted before being elbowed by Mr. Big.

"Yes! That's me! The fantastic Mr. Big! So what can I do for you?" "You will serve as our liaison, to ease the minds of the Earthlings as they transition from a free race to become…part of a whole."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Mr. Big said.

Leslie looked concerned. "Sir, you do realize he's asking you to betray the human race? I know we're villains, but…" It almost seemed like she broke her monotone.

"Hmm, good point." said Mr. Big. "What if I refuse?"

"Then your head will adorn the bow of our flagship as it goes forth and we claim this backwater planet." Antagon stated simply.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with the "betray humanity" thing." Mr. Big decided.

"Then, we have a deal?" Antagon asked.

Mr. Big reached out his hand. Antagon quickly interpreted what the gesture meant, and took it.

It was the beginning of the fall of Earth.

And the world outside was totally oblivious.


	4. Influx

Invasion

* * *

Spotlights flash to life, revealing the stage. WordGirl strides out to the microphone.

"Hello? Hey! Today's word is..."Influx!" An influx is the sudden arrival of a large number of people of things. Thank you."

WordGirl bows, and then leaves the stage.

* * *

Chapter 4- Influx

Captain Huggy Face tried the communicator again, but to no avail. Becky wasn't answering. Was she really still that mad? Huggy sighed, and went back to dusting, glancing back to the crackling monitor every once in a while.

This was a message that WordGirl definitely needed to hear.

Huggy paused when he heard something outside, something clanging against the ship's hull.

A voice came from outside. "This is it. The Lexiconian ship we picked up on scanners."

"Is it still functional?" asked another voice.

"I don't know."

"Any life signs?" "No, but Lexiconian ships are designed to resist precise scanning. We should check it out."

"Right, if we find anything in there…"

Huggy gulped.

"…kill it."

Huggy eeped and quickly dove into a storage compartment, burying himself beneath excess stuffed animals. Whoever these guys were, they meant serious business.

* * *

Chuck was busy crafting a Reuben sandwich for a nurse when something caught his eye; someone had left a teddy bear unattended near the lunch counter.

_Maybe it was that Billy kid_, Chuck thought as he finished the sandwich and handed it to the nurse. "Hey," Chuck called to his co-worker, "I think that kid from the Children's Ward left a stuffed animal here."

The co-worker pointed. "Well, take it back to him. It's just down the hall to the elevators, and the Children's Ward is on the third floor. I'll cover for ya."

"Really?" Chuck asked. "Are you sure? I don't want to get in trouble…" Chuck's co-worker waved it off. "It'll be fine. Just go!"

Chuck took the bear and hurried off.

* * *

WordGirl flew above the city, dejected. She sighed as she floated past buildings, and over cars and pedestrians, all of them unaware of what was coming. No one would listen to her warnings. She was beginning to feel like "the girl who cried alien!" She brightened a little once, thinking, hey, maybe there was no invasion, maybe it was all a hoax orchestrated by Tobey, but then she slumped, remembering, no, she was never that lucky.

She sighed. _Maybe I should go back to the Hideout. I've punished Bob enough for today…_

She was about to turn around when she saw Scoops walking down the street, ready to report on anything newsworthy that crossed his path.

_Yes, Scoops! He'll listen!_

WordGirl landed in front of Scoops, who jumped slightly, but then regained his composure, putting his pen to paper.

"Hey WordGirl," he said cheerfully, yet professionally. "Out fighting crime once again?"

"The interview can wait, Scoops," WordGirl said quickly. "I need your help."

Scoops shrugged. "Sure. What with?"

And the heroine began to explain her case.

* * *

Huggy held his breath, cursing mentally in monkey-ese as the intruders ransacked the freshly clean spaceship hideout. He couldn't see them, but he could hear them; they were breathing heavily; as if through some sort of Darth Vader-esque apparatus.

"What the heck is this?" one asked, probably holding something up.

"The Earth files say that that's a…unicorn, I think."

"Hmmph." Huggy heard a crash, the unicorn figurine shattering.

Huggy's lungs felt like they were going to burst, but he kept holding his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that WordGirl would show up soon.

* * *

The elevator doors opened, and Chuck stepped out into the colorful world that was the Children's Ward. Murals of ocean life were painted on the walls, giving the area an "Under the Sea" theme. Everything was cheerful and bright, even the sharks had smiley faces.

A nurse left the nurse's station and approached Chuck. "Can I help you, sir?"

"What?" asked Chuck. "Oh, yeah. Uh…what room is Billy in? I think he lost this." Chuck held out the teddy bear.

The nurse nodded and smiled. "Oh yes, he's been looking for that, worried sick. Right this way."

The nurse took Chuck down the hall and into the last room. Billy sat upright in his bed, finishing his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Chuck!" he said, lighting up. "You're sandwich was great!"

"It was just peanut butter and jelly," Chuck shrugged. "Oh, and I think you left this in the cafeteria." He handed the teddy bear to Billy.

"Teddy!" the boy cried. "Thank you, Chuck!" Billy turned to the nurse. "I told you that's where it was!"

The nurse chuckled. "Yes, you did."

"Well, uh, I have to go back to work…" Chuck said. "Keep a closer eye on your bear, Billy.

"Bye, Chuck!" Billy exclaimed as Chuck turned to leave.

* * *

Alamanakian Lord High Commander Antagon stood looking out Mr. Big's office window, as Mr. Big and Leslie stood in the background, whispering.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, sir." "All we have to do is give these guys some good PR, and we're in the clear!" "…Except for the part where the human race is enslaved…"

"Leslie! The man wants to use my head as a hood ornament!"

They were interrupted by the sound of laughter. It was deep, hollow, and disturbing. They turned to see Antagon at the window arms outstretched.

"What's so funny?" asked Mr. Big.

Antagon turned and smiled.

"We have arrived."

Then the entire room began to shake.

* * *

The Butcher was "robberizing" the bank when the ground began to rumble. Everyone looked around in confusion, the Butcher even stopping in mid-meat attack.

* * *

The tremors shook the copy shop taking all within by surprise. Dave's coffee was spilled, and Beatrice Bixby, a.k.a. the copying villainess Lady Redundant Woman, rushed over to the copy machine, attempting to protect her "baby."

* * *

Dr. Two-Brains stood on a stepladder, welding a new ray-gun. His hideout began to tremble, causing the ladder to buckle beneath him. The mad doctor fell to the floor. His henchmen rushed to his side.

"Are you okay, boss?"

"My spine…"

* * *

Ms. Question rushed around her lair, picking up falling objects as they rattled off their shelves.

"What's going on? What's with all the shaking? Is it an earthquake?"

* * *

Scoops had been writing everything WordGirl had said, listening intently to every word.

_Finally!_ WordGirl thought.

And then the earth began to hum and shake. An impossibly huge shadow swept over the block. Scoops and WordGirl looked up.

A large spider-like ship was hanging in the air above Fair City. A quick scan of the skies revealed several more like it. The invasion fleet had arrived.

"Well," said Scoops, "I don't think you'll have any trouble convincing people now…"


	5. Raze

Invasion

* * *

Spotlights. WordGirl walks onto the stage.

"Hey there! Today's word is..."Raze!" To raze something is to destroy it. Thank you."

WordGirl bows, and then leaves the stage.

* * *

Chapter 5- Raze

Antagon grinned as he gazed out upon the spaceship-filled sky.

"And so it begins." He turned to Mr. Big. "Now it's your turn." He handed the tycoon an alien device.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" asked a confused Mr. Big.

Antagon pointed on the device. "Just press that blue button and speak. Say something…reassuring…but also make the point that it's useless to resist. The less that oppose us, the less that get hurt."

Mr. Big gulped, his hands shaking as he pressed the button. He spoke, and his voice was amplified from the ships positioned all over the world, translated into dozens of languages. This was an opportunity that he would have killed for in the past, but not today. Today, he was trying to save his own skin.

"Uh…people of Earth….is this thing working? Ahem, people of Earth, this is your friend, Mr. Big, speaking on behalf of the, uh, Albakirkians-"

"Almanakians," Antagon sighed.

"Almanakians, right. Well, they are here in peace, and nothing bad will happen as long as we do what they say. So, I'd suggest doing that. Right. Thank you. Goodbye. Have a nice day. See you lat-" Feedback rang across the world as Antagon snatched the device from Mr. Big and shut it off.

"That's enough," the annoyed commander growled. Antagon pressed another button and spoke into the device, "All ships; initiate primary attack."

Leslie gasped, and Mr. Big stammered. "B-b-b-but you said no one would get hurt!"

Antagon smirked. "I said no such thing." He turned back to the window. "A demonstration of our power is necessary, it quells rebellion."

Mr. Big looked pained. "But I just promised the whole world nothing bad would happen…"

Antagon smirked once more. "Not my problem."

* * *

WordGirl and Scoops looked up into the sky in awe as Mr. Big's voice resonated from the hovering ships. They exchanged nervous glances when he was cut off.

"Was that…Mr. Big?" Scoops wondered aloud.

"Yeah…" WordGirl stroked her chin, but then her ear perked up. Her super-hearing was picking up a strange noise, like something charging up…

"SCOOPS! MOVE!" WordGirl flew at the reporter, knocking him out of the way. A large red laser beam sliced through the road, right where the two children had been standing. It continued on, cutting through a nearby building, which began to collapse as the beam moved on.

"We need to get out of here!" WordGirl cried as she grabbed a shocked Scoops' hand, leading him through the falling rubble.

* * *

When the hospital stopped shaking, nurses and patients alike looked around in confusion. Chuck was in front of the elevator when the tremors hit. He turned around, hearing the sound of crying coming from the Children's Ward. The kids were scared. Truthfully, he was a little nervous himself.

Unfortunately, things were only just getting started…

A beam of red plasma sheared through the hospital, splitting it in two. Where the beam went, the ceilings and floors caved in, collapsing in upon themselves. Chuck turned to run, but there was nowhere to go.

…But then the elevator doors dinged open, and he dove in, the hospital falling apart around him.

* * *

"Everyone, get out! Move!" The Butcher shouted, taking charge as he led the confused and scared crowd out of the crumbling bank after a red beam passed through. He turned to make sure he had everyone, and saw the old woman struggling to keep up with the rest. As he went to help, a chunk of ceiling cracked, falling down and threatening to crush her.

"Pastrami Pulverizer!" The Butcher cried throwing out his hands. His aim was true, the wave of meat knocking the debris away.

"You okay, lady?" The Butcher asked as he helped her up. She nodded, and together they hurried out of the bank.

* * *

"We have to leave, now!" Dave shouted, coughing after inhaling smoke. Through the flames, Beatrice Bixby was still cradling the copy machine.

"I won't leave you!" Beatrice wailed.

Dave covered his nose and mouth with his hand and navigated his way through the fire, grabbing Beatrice and wrenching her away from the machine.

Moments later, they were out of the store, which was fortunate, because it promptly collapsed. Beatrice reached out, teary-eyed.

"My baby!"

Dave hugged her. "It's okay! Shh…it was just a copier, we'll replace it…"

* * *

Red lasers danced about Dr. Two-Brains hideout, tearing apart his villainous life's work.

"These lasers are destroying my lasers!" he cried, then paused. "Is that irony? I can never get that right. Oh, where's WordGirl when you need her? Wow…never thought I'd say that…"

Two-Brains' henchmen had to pull the pensive mad scientist out of harm's way.

* * *

"Is this the end of the world?" Ms. Question lamented, her lair crumbling around her.

* * *

Antagon laughed to himself as he watched the Almanakian spider-ships raze the city with lasers fired from their arachnidan limbs, and Mr. Big and Leslie cowered back in horror. Antagon held the communication device to his ear, receiving similar reports of destruction from ships all around the world.

But then he got a different message. His eyes narrowed.

"You found the Lexiconian ship?" He waved, and suddenly, several armed figures burst through Mr. Big's office doors, pouring in and surrounding the businessman and his assistant. They wore the same armor as their commander, but without all the…pointy things. They also wore something like gas masks, with a hose leading from the mouth to a backpack. The sounds of their breathing filled the room.

Antagon smiled. "Please keep the human face of the Almanakian Earth Invasion Effort…comfortable."

With that, Antagon walked out the door.

Mr. Big and Leslie exchanged glances.

"What have we done?"

"I don't know sir. I don't know."


	6. Haven

Invasion

* * *

Spotlights illuminate the stage. WordGirl steps out to the microphone.

"Hello again, everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, today's word is "haven!" A haven is a place of shelter, rest or protection. Thank you."

WordGirl bows, and then leaves the stage

* * *

Chapter 6- Haven

WordGirl dragged Scoops down a flight of stairs and into the subway towards what was hopefully safety. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw that she was not the only one who had had this idea; a large group of people had gathered here, squeezing in on the platform. They were all uneasy, as the entire subway shook and rattled as the bombardment above continued.

"What's going on?" a hysterical woman demanded. It was clear she was speaking for the whole crowd, for they all looked to WordGirl with expectant eyes. WordGirl looked to Scoops, who had the same look. She sighed.

"It's an alien invasion," the heroine stated simply.

A murmur ran through the crowd. A little girl raised her hand.

"Excuse me, Miss WordGirl? What does 'invasion' mean?"

WordGirl raised a finger. "An invasion is an attempt to conquer or take over something. In this case, I think the aliens want to take over the whole planet!"

Another murmur, and the little girl began to cry. WordGirl kneeled down and put her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"There, there! Don't cry, everything's going to be okay…"

At that moment, the subway shook again, dust and debris falling from the ceiling and cracks appearing in the walls.

"Aren't you going to do something?" the hysterical woman demanded.

"I was getting to that," WordGirl said through gritted teeth. She turned to Scoops. "I'm going to stop this. Stay here and keep everybody safe!" She ran up to the stairs leading to the world above.

"But WordGirl!" a familiar voice called after her. The Lexiconian looked back to see none other than Tobey step out from the crowd, away from his mother, who was trying to hold him back, afraid he would start trouble. "We can't stay here. This place is about to fall apart!"

"It'll have to do," WordGirl smirked at the boy genius. "Or would you rather go back up there?" She pointed up the stairs toward the world above.

Tobey thought for a moment, then shook his head emphatically.

"Didn't think so. WORD UP!" WordGirl shot up the stairs and back above ground.

* * *

The Alamanakian soldiers stood at attention when Lord High Commander Antagon stepped into WordGirl's crashed spaceship hideout. The commander looked around the Lexiconian craft. Nothing had been left undisturbed by the soldiers' search. Shards of unicorn figurines and the innards of stuffed animals were scattered about.

"I see you've already conducted a thorough investigation," Antagon remarked as he stepped through the debris. "What is your report?"

"Nothing, sir. We found nothing." a soldier reported.

Antagon looked around once more, then frowned.

"You've searched the entire ship?"

The soldiers exchanged glances. "Uh, yes sir."

The commander sighed. "And yet, you seemed to have overlooked something…"

In a flash, he ripped open a storage compartment, and a torrent of stuffed animals spilled out, along with…Huggy. The scared monkey's eyes darted around the room, from soldier to soldier and finally rested on the imposing Antagon.

"Eep?" Huggy shrugged, trying to be non-threatening.

"You seem familiar…" Antagon puzzled. "Ah yes…Althazar! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Huggy's eyes widened as he appeared to recognize the Lord High Commander.

"EEP!" he chirped angrily.

"There's no need to shout," Antagon smirked. "I thought you'd appreciate seeing an old friend. How long has it been?" Antagon pondered. "How many years since Lexicon fell?"

Huggy, or "Althazar", growled at Antagon, and lunged at the general.

Antagon's nostrils flared as he flicked his wrist, sending Huggy flying back into shelves that once held WordGirl's unicorn collection. The monkey slumped to the ground, groaning.

"Secure him," Antagon gestured to his soldiers. He strolled around the trashed ship as his men restrained the fallen monkey, examining every last detail.

"We didn't find anything to suggest where the Lexiconian would be," an Alamanakian declared. "Just a bunch of knick-knacks and colorful fluffy imitations of Earth creatures."

"This ship was crashed, but not abandoned," Antagon mused. "It seems almost like…a child's clubhouse, no?"

The soldiers exchanged confused glances. "A what now, sir?" The commander shook his head, laughing slightly. "Sometimes I forget our race is one bred only for combat and conquest. You see, on other worlds, children are allowed to develop their imaginations, and play. They can even create their own little worlds. It's incredible, the power of imagination…"

"How does the Lord High Commander know so much of outside cultures?" one soldier whispered to another.

"From what I've heard," the other soldier whispered back, "When he was a young officer, he disappeared on a mission. Now they call it a "sabbatical." But whatever you want to call it, he was gone for a couple years, but then suddenly showed up again, knowing all sorts of crazy stuff."

"And I used that knowledge to climb to the position of Lord High Commander," Antagon finished, causing the soldiers to jump, unaware that their leader had been able to hear them. "Much to the chagrin of the Imperial Council. We've never really seen eye to eye."

The commander resumed his inspection. "I know for a fact that Althazar was Dorian's pet. But this isn't Dorian's ship. And Althazar isn't alone…"

His gaze finally falling upon a wooden frame resting amidst a mess of broken glass. He gingerly picked it up, gave it a once-over, then removed the picture within.

"What is this?"

"Just a picture of some humans, sir. We didn't think anything of it."

Antagon turned the picture over and read aloud, "My family, the Botsfords." It was indeed a picture of our heroine and her adoptive family; TJ; her brother, Sally; her mother, Tim; her father, and of course, the Lexiconian as Becky and "Althazar" as Bob.

"She's the spitting image of her father," Antagon whispered. He broke out into a wicked grin.

"Let us find these "Botsfords." That's where we'll find our Lexiconian."


	7. Retaliation

Invasion

* * *

WordGirl steps out onto the stage as the spotlights light up. She approaches the microphone.

"Hey there! Today's word is "retaliation." To retaliate is to harm someone in revenge for something they've done to you. Thank you!"

WordGirl bows, and then leaves the stage.

* * *

Chapter 7- Retaliation

A vision of horror greeted WordGirl's eyes as she rose into the sky. The once beautiful Fair City lay in ruin, but the black spider-ships continued their relentless assault, red beams firing intermittently.

"Oh my…" WordGirl gasped. But then a new fire burned inside of her; rage. This was her city. It was her job to protect it.

"You won't get away with this!" WordGirl flew at the closest ship, fist outstretched. She struck the hull at full speed, and it rang like a bell. There was also a sickening crunch in her hand, causing her to cry out in pain. The ship, however, was undamaged.

WordGirl growled, and, ignoring the pain in her hand, continued her barrage. A small laser cannon emerged from the alien ship's hull, adjusted itself, and fired at the attacking Lexiconian.

BZZZAPPP!

WordGirl fell, momentarily unconscious, into the rubble below. A few seconds later she came to, shaking her head as she pulled herself up. She looked around at her surroundings. Ruined medical equipment lay everywhere, strewn across the rubble.

_The hospital_, she thought. _Or what's left of it._

She looked back up at the ship, which had gone back to destroying the city, ignoring her completely. She sighed.

_I didn't even put a dent in that thing…_

The sound of shifting debris broke WordGirl out of her thoughts. She turned to see Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy digging himself out of the ruins.

"Ow…" Chuck rubbed his head. It took him a moment to notice WordGirl nearby. "WordGirl! What's going on here?"

"Alien invasion," the heroine informed Chuck, pointing up to the spaceships.

"Wow," Chuck said as he looked up in awe. "There's so many of them."

Then he looked down, and his eyes widening beneath his goggles. WordGirl's gaze fell to Chuck's feet, to see what he was looking at; a burned and torn teddy bear.

"Billy…" he murmured. "They hurt Billy…"

WordGirl opened her mouth to ask who Billy was, but then Chuck exploded into a state of rage.

"THEY HURT BILLY!" He hauled out his condiment cannon and took aim at the ship above them. He squeezed the trigger, firing a stream of ketchup. Un fortunately, it splattered harmlessly on the ship's hull. Chuck fired again, mustard this time, and got the same result. There was a grinding sound as the ship's attention turned below.

"Chuck! We need to get out of here!" WordGirl urged. She grabbed him and flew out of the way just as a red laser struck the destroyed hospital.

WordGirl panted as she set Chuck down. "You need to lay off the sandwiches, Chuck…"

But Chuck was a firestorm. "I'll kill 'em, I will! I'll-"

"Calm down, Chuck!" WordGirl cried as she restrained the sandwich man. "I know you're upset, but there's nothing you can do! Not even I could damage those things!"

Chuck settled down at once, falling into a kind of daze.

"And there's so many of them…"

WordGirl sighed. "I know Chuck. I know."

* * *

Violet Heaslip had been riding her bike to Becky's house when the ships came. When the lasers started firing, she threw herself into a ditch, the only shelter nearby, and cried as the world fell apart around her. She remained in the ditch long after the ships appeared to have finished firebombing the area.

Violet pulled herself out of the ditch. Her bike was a twisted, molten piece of metal; a beam had passed dangerously close to her hiding place.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped, teary-eyed. She then remembered the reason she was traveling.

"Becky!" Violet took off running down the broken street toward her best friend's house. When she arrived, she saw that the Botsfords' home was, remarkably, still standing. However, it was crawling with several "men" in black armor, and strange gas masks with hoses connected to a pack worn on the back. Violet gasped again, and hid behind a nearby bush. She peered through the foliage, observing the aliens. She gasped once more as they brought out the Botsfords, one by one, restrained. But someone was missing…

"Where's Becky?" Violet wondered.

"Ow!" T.J. Botsford yelped as he was prodded on by one of the aliens. "Watch it!"

"Just do what they say, T.J." Mrs. Botsford said morosely.

The aliens lined up the three Botsfords, setting them on their knees.

"I think there's been some sort of misunder-," Mr. Botsford babbled until one of the aliens smacked him. Violet had to cover her mouth to silence another gasp.

"Where is the Lexiconian?" the alien demanded.

"Lexiconian? I don't what you're-"

Another smack.

"Dad!" T.J. yelped. "He's talking about WordGirl. She's from the planet Lexicon. How are we supposed to know where she is?"

The alien shoved a picture into their faces. "Where is this girl?" he demanded again, pointing at a certain spot on the photograph.

"Becky?" Mr. Botsford squinted.

"Where is she?" Yet another smack.

"Stop!" Mrs. Botsford sobbed. "We don't know where she is! She never came home from school today!" She broke down crying.

Violet bit her nails. Becky was missing? Where could she be? Was she all right?

"Hey!"

Violet whirled around. She hadn't heard the mechanical breathing at all, not until it was too late. The alien soldier struck her, and everything went black.


	8. Revelation

Invasion

* * *

The stage is lit as WordGirl step out to the microphone.

"Hello, everyone! Today's word is "revelation!" A revelation is surprising information that is diclosed. Thank you."

WordGirl bows, and then leaves the stage.

* * *

Chapter 8- Revelation

Dr. Two-Brains aimed his portable cheese ray at the spider-ship above him and fired. The ray hit the ship and deflected off at an angle, striking a nearby building, transforming it into a skyscraper of cheddar. An instant later, an alien laser passed through the cheesy edifice, melting it away.

"Hey!" Two-Brains exclaimed. "I was going to eat that!" He cocked his cheese ray and took aim once more He squeezed the trigger and…

"Dr Two-Brains!"

Two-Brains twitched, and the ray discharged, hitting a stop sign and cheesifying it. "What?" he turned, slightly perturbed.

WordGirl and Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy approached the mad doctor, Chuck running and out of breath, WordGirl gliding effortlessly. They stopped just in front of him.

"We've tried a direct attack!" WordGirl explained. "It just doesn't work!"

Chuck breathed heavily. "Yeah…what she said."

Dr. Two-Brains harrumphed. "Did I ask for your advice? I was doing just fine on my own!"

WordGirl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, but…wait, why are you on your own? Where are your henchmen? Charlie and that other guy?"

The doctor slumped. "I don't know. We got separated in the confusion. I hope they're okay…" He cleared his throat.

"Aww…" WordGirl cooed. "You do care!"

Chuck snickered.

"I do not!"

WordGirl started teasing. "Dr. Two-Brains cares about his _best friends_!"

"My relationship with them is strictly villain/henchmen! And besides…" He looked around. "I see I'm not the only one missing a partner. Where's your monkey friend?"

WordGirl opened her mouth to speak, but then…

"Hey!" a voice behind them called out. The trio turned to see none other than…Tobey! "In case you haven't noticed, we're still being invaded by aliens!"

"Tobey!" WordGirl groaned. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the subway?"

Tobey crossed his arms. "Well, I couldn't let you hog all the glory, could I?" He produced a remote from his pocket. "Besides, you appear to require my assistance."

He pressed the button.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a dozen of Tobey's trademark giant robots sprang into action, firing lasers of their own at the invading alien ships. Some of the robots launched into the air, beginning a physical assault on the invasion fleet. Eventually both sides were trading fire. WordGirl, Chuck, Two-Brains, and Tobey ducked behind some rubble as the battle raged on.

"Great idea, Tobey!" WordGirl shouted sarcastically over the din. "Cause even more damage to the city!"

"I don't see you doing anything!" the boy genius shouted back.

When the sounds of battle died down, the group peered over the rubble, witnessing the results of Tobey's assault.

"Impossible!" Tobey gasped.

The young inventor's entire robot battalion had been reduced to a pile of scrap, while the alien ships remained untouched.

"Those were my best robots!" Tobey cried. "It's not fair!"

"Tell me about it, kid." Dr. Two-Brains sighed. "Nothing seems to work against those things."

"Yeah," WordGirl agreed, cringing in pain as she cradled her injured hand. Two-Brains noticed this.

"Maybe I should take a look at that," he suggested.

"It's fine," WordGirl said, gritting her teeth slightly.

"Are you sure? I could help. I didn't just get up and decide to call myself "Doctor" one day, you know."

"We don't have the time," WordGirl insisted. "We have to-"

"LEXICONIAN!"

WordGirl froze. For some reason, the voice terrified her.

"Who on earth was that?" Tobey wondered. Chuck shrugged.

Slowly, against her will, WordGirl stood up from their hiding place in the rubble, turning to face the source of the voice that frightened her so.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked, tugging on her cape, trying to stop her, but to no avail. Some greater force was propelling WordGirl forward.

Standing in the ruined street was a tall man, dressed in black armor decked in wicked spikes.

"At last I have found you!" he gloated. "You are a tricky one to find. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Antagon, Lord High Commander of the Almanakian Invasion Fleet."

"Pleased to meet you. "WordGirl shivered, but kept her composure. "I have you to thank for all this destruction?"

Antagon spread his arms. "Yes, it's wonderful, isn't it? And not just here; all over your pitiful little planet, people are witnessing the might of the Almanakian Empire!"

WordGirl gritted her teeth. He was enjoying this too much. She did not like this guy.

The Almanakian commander lowered his arms, smiling wickedly. "Ah, do I make you angry? Do I infuriate you?" He began to advance slowly. "Come at me then, Lexiconian."

WordGirl growled. She took a step forward, but stopped when she heard the voices of those behind her.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Chuck said worriedly.

"I'm with him," said Two-Brains. "This doesn't sit right with me. He's trying to press your buttons."

Tobey looked down and simply said, "Be careful, WordGirl…"

The super-heroine glanced back and forth from the three human villains to the alien threat, thinking twice about her actions. She stood up straight, putting her hands at her sides.

"I won't let you manipulate me like that. I'll fight you with a clear mind, and with help from my friends," She gestured back at the others.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tobey waved his hands frantically. "Let's not go to far here!"

"Yeah," Dr. Two-Brains chimed in. "And since when are we friends?"

Chuck twiddled his thumbs nervously.

Antagon kept grinning. "What if I told you that we had something of yours, Lexiconian?

"Like what?" WordGirl raised an eyebrow.

"Like your family."

WordGirl's eyes widened.

"That's right; we have your family…_Becky Botsford_."


	9. Defiance

A/N: I apologize to everyone for the ridiculously long wait, it's just...life, you know? Plus, I have school and other projects as well. But anyway, here it is, at last!

Invasion

* * *

The stage lights up as WordGirl steps out. She walks to the microphone.

Hello! Today's word is "defiance!" Defiance is an open rejection of rules or authority and such. Thank you."

WordGirl bows, and then leaves the stage.

* * *

Chapter 9- Defiance

"That's right, we have your family…_Becky Botsford_."

WordGirl gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Before she could make another move, Antagon threw out his hand. An invisible gust of energy burst forth, removing WordGirl's hood, revealing her entire head; the head of Becky Botsford.

"HA!" Tobey declared triumphantly. "I knew it! I knew you were WordGirl! I even said so!" WordGirl shot him a glare. "Oh…and, sorry about your family…and all that."

Dr. Two-Brains scratched his chin. "Wow, who would've thought; the annoying superhero with a knack for vocabulary is also the annoying girl with a knack for…ah never mind."

"Who's Becky Botsford?" asked Chuck.

WordGirl ignored the villains behind her, choosing instead to focus on the one in front of her. "Where's my family? What have you done with them?"

"Oh, they're relatively unharmed," Antagon said nonchalantly. He turned and called out to the empty street behind him, "Bring out the prisoners!"

The Alamanakian soldiers appeared out of the rubble like ants, forming ranks behind their leader. One of them led four people and a certain monkey at rifle-point. He lined them up beside Antagon.

WordGirl gasped when she saw them. Not only was it her family, but Huggy as well and…_Violet?_

"Lexiconian!" Antagon declared grandly, gesturing to the Botsfords, "I present your family," he waved to Huggy, "your pet, and," he stopped at Violet, "I'm actually not sure who this is."

"Becky?" Violet squinted. "Is that you?"

T.J. Botsford laughed nervously. This is all some sort of joke, right? I mean, Becky, what are you doing in a WordGirl uniform?"

WordGirl sighed. "T.J…it's because I am WordGirl."

T.J. laughed again, weakly. "Heh heh, yeah right."

Sally Botsford stared at her daughter in wonder. "Our daughter is WordGirl? That does explain a lot of things…"

Tim Botsford gave a weak smile. "I'm so proud and terrified at the same time!"

"Silence," Antagon commanded. "Now Lexiconian, I give you a choice; resist and die, or join me and together we will subjugate these pitiful humans."

"Subjugate?" T.J. gulped.

"Subjugate means to take over, to enslave," WordGirl hissed, "and I definitely will not let that happen. I would never join you."

"Hmm," Antagon stroked his chin. "I have to admit, as Lord High Commander, I'm not used to having people say "No" to me. That being said, I find it quite bothersome. Very well then…"

In a single bound, Antagon cleared the gap between WordGirl and himself. He backhanded her, sending her flying.

"…you shall pay the price for your insolence!"

All human onlookers gasped.

"Becky!" Mr. and Mrs. Botsford cried out in unison.

"You scoundrel!" Tobey growled.

"That was completely uncalled for!" Two-Brains declared.

"Not cool!" Chuck seethed. "Not cool!"

"WordGirl!" T.J. cried. "I mean, Becky…I mean…"

Violet sobbed.

WordGirl pulled herself up slowly. _This guy is strong! Stronger than me…no! I can't think like that!_

WordGirl launched herself at the Lord High Commander, like a red and yellow comet. But Antagon simply put out his hand and…

WordGirl just stopped in midair, suspended right before connecting with her opponent. Antagon held her there for a moment, and then used his telekinetic powers to toss her behind him. She landed roughly at the feet of the prisoners. She opened one eye, looking up into the face of her sidekick, Captain Huggy Face. His expression was full of worry.

"I'm sorry Huggy…I'm sorry…"

Huggy chirped.

"Becky!" Sally tried to reach her daughter, but two Almanakian soldiers stepped in her way.

"Huggy, I think it's time to initiate plan Omega Zero, don't you?"

Huggy's eyes widened, but then he quickly nodded.

Meanwhile, Antagon was slowly making his way towards his prey; he was toying with her. She didn't stand a chance.

"How touching," he remarked. "A reunion between master and pet."

"HEY!"

Antagon whirled around to find himself staring into the nozzle of Chuck's condiment gun.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Chuck squeezed the trigger, and Antagon was washed away in a wave of mayonnaise.

WordGirl jumped to her feet. "Huggy! Plan Omega Zero, NOW! And take everyone with you!"

Huggy sprang into action, socking the nearest Almanakian and grabbing Violet, leading her away. As they ran past Tobey and Dr. Two-Brains, the monkey motioned for them to follow. Each shrugged, and complied. Chuck was not far behind with a, "Wait for me!"

WordGirl rushed towards her family, but an impossible number of Almanakian soldiers filled the gap. She plunged into the crowd, throwing punches left and right, but even as she made her way through, her family was being whisked away on the other side.

"MOM! DAD! T.J!" WordGirl shouted through the mass.

"BECKY!" she heard her mother cry, and then her family disappeared from view. WordGirl turned to see Antagon getting up, a look of disgust on his face as he scooped mayo off of his armor. There was no time.

Tears filled WordGirl's eyes as she took off into the sky.


	10. Ignition

Invasion

* * *

Spotlights light up the stage. WordGirl steps out to the microphone.

"Hellp, everyone! Today's word is "ignition!" An ignition can be a means of starting an engine. Thank you."

WordGirl bows, and then leaves the stage.

* * *

Chapter 10- Ignition

"It's WordGirl's Secret Spaceship Hideout!" Tobey declared in awe. Indeed, the location Captain Huggy Face had led them all too was the spaceship that brought both he and WordGirl to this planet so many years ago. Violet and Chuck were just as impressed, but Dr. Two-Brains waved it off.

"Eh, seen it before. Not so great."

Huggy signaled for everyone to shush. There were two Almanakian soldiers standing guard.

"I'll take care of this," Dr. Two-Brains said confidently. He strolled up to the guards, who immediately drew their guns.

"Halt! Identify yourself!"

Two-Brains smirked, drawing one of his own signature ray guns. "Say cheese!"

A flash, and where the guards stood, were two giant blocks of cheddar.

"Problem solved," Two-Brains announced, twirling the ray gun.\

"Oh dear," Violet worried. "Will they be okay?"

Two-Brains huffed. "They're invading us. I wouldn't be too concerned for their well-being."

"And they hurt Billy," Chuck added, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah…what he said…"

"But why are we here?" asked Tobey. "What exactly is plan Omega Zero?"

Huggy began chattering and gesturing emphatically. He stopped, seeing if his point got through. Dr. Two-Brains, Violet, and Tobey stared blankly at him.

"Did anyone catch that?" asked Dr. Two-Brains.

Chuck nodded. "He says that plan Omega Zero is Word Girl's 'final option.'"

It was Chuck's turn to receive blank stares. "You can understand the monkey?"

"Yeah…you mean you can't?"

"Never mind that!" Tobey shook his head. "What do you mean, "final option"?"

Chuck and Huggy exchanged glances. "Apparently Omega Zero is their plan for if things go really bad. Like, reeeaaally bad. Like really, really-"

"Yes, we get the point!" Two-Brains stopped Chuck. "What is the plan?"

"To leave the planet," came a familiar voice from behind them. Everyone turned just in time to see WordGirl land and approach. She went on, "Plan Omega Zero is to fix the spaceship and get off Earth. I came up with it in case a situation like this ever came up, and I had to leave to protect the ones I loved."

"But Becky," Violet said worriedly, "What about your family?"

WordGirl hung her head. "I can't help them now. Not until I get stronger…"

Violet put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Dr. Two- Brains turned back to the spaceship. "So all we have to do is get this ship up and running?"

WordGirl nodded, then looked up in surprise. "Wait, we?"

Two-Brains smirked. "Of course. Did you think you would just fix it by your self and we would just watch? I may be a villain, but I'm not heartless."

"And besides," Tobey added, "You have a technological genius at your disposal." He took a bow.

"You better be talking about me, kid" Two-Brains growled.

"Oh, I most certainly was not talking about you, you pompous-"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone was shocked to hear Violet shout like that. With everyone staring, she twiddled her thumbs. "I mean, we shouldn't fight like this. I don't think we have a lot of time…"

Dr. Two-Brains nodded. "She's right. They know the ship is here, it's only a matter of time before they figure out we came here."

Tobey cracked his knuckles. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Lord High Commander Antagon sat cleaning the last of the mayonnaise off his armor as his Almanakian soldiers bustled around him. One rushed up to him to report.

"Sir!" he saluted. "We've swept the area and found no sign of the Lexiconian!"

Antagon growled. "That's because she went to the spaceship, you fool!"

The underling stopped. "You think she's going to try to leave the planet? But sir, the ship's not functional, and besides, we have her family!"

Antagon stood. "If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's to never underestimate the ingenuity of a Lexiconian. She know she can't beat me now, so she's going to do what all children in distress do."

"Sir?"

Antagon turned to the soldier, grinning. "She'll run crying to Daddy."

* * *

"Red wire!"

"Here."

Dr. Two-Brains and Tobey sat in an open panel, immersed in bundles and knots of wires, attempting to repair WordGirl's spaceship.

"Blue wire!"

"Got it!"

"Chartreuse wire!"

"Got…wait, what?"

"The yellowish-green one."

"Then say "yellowish-green"!"

Two-Brains stuck his head out of the panel. "WordGirl, who's gonna fly this thing when we get it up and running?"

WordGirl gestured to her sidekick. "Huggy, of course."

"Uh, no offense, but isn't he the one that crashed it in the first place?" Tobey asked.

"Jut get back to that wire work while I fix the controls!" WordGirl growled. Two-Brains and Tobey retreated back into the wires.

Violet tapped on WordGirl's shoulder. "Becky, I mean, WordGirl, is there anything I can do to help?"

WordGirl smiled. "You can still call me Becky if you want, Violet. And no, there is nothing you can do right now. Just provide moral support, okay?"

Violet nodded and smiled back. "Okay."

"Um…I think you guys should hurry up," Chuck warned as he looked out the window. "Because they're coming…and there are a lot of them…"

"Guys?" WordGirl asked worriedly toward the open panel.

"Orange wire with purple polka dots!"

"Got it!"

"That should do it! Fire it up!"

WordGirl hit the ignition button, and the spaceship hummed to life.

"Yes!" the super heroine cheered.

"We have power!" Two-Brains declared.

A commotion flared up outside. The soldiers had noticed the ship's activity.

"Huggy, now!" WordGirl shouted. Her sidekick chirped in the affirmative and took the controls.

"You sure he can fly this thing?" Dr. Two-Brains questioned.

"Yes!" WordGirl snapped. "Stop asking!"

Huggy fired the thrusters, and the ship lifted into the air…and promptly backed into some trees.

The villains glared at WordGirl.

"Okay, so maybe it's been a few years…"

Huggy eeped in embarrassment, then steered the ship upwards. The Lexiconian craft took off with amazing speed, darting between the Almanakian spider-ships, and evading their laser fire.

"I guess the monkey can fly…" Dr. Two-Brains commented as they broke the atmosphere.

"Told you so," WordGirl grinned.

The ship pressed on into an endless expanse of stars, it's occupants staring ahead in wonder.

"It's so beautiful," Violet murmured.

"So where to now?" asked Chuck.

WordGirl looked at Huggy. "I think it's time we went back. Set a course for Lexicon."


	11. Paternity

Invasion

* * *

Spotlights light up the stage. WordGIrl steps out to the microphone.

"Hello! Today's word is "Paternity!" Paternity is a man's role or status as a father. Thank you."

WordGirl bows, and then leaves the stage.

* * *

Chapter 11- Paternity

The Lexiconian ship sped silently on autopilot through the stars, it's destination; it's homeworld, Lexicon. Most of its occupants were getting some much needed rest after everything that had happened on Earth.

Most.

WordGirl sat awake, contemplating her encounter with the Almanakian general, the loss of her family, her failure…

A tear came to her eye, but she quickly wiped it away when she heard someone come up behind her.

"Want me to take a look at that hand now?" asked Dr. Two-Brains.

"Sure. Thanks."

She gingerly held out her hand for the doctor to examine.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, bending it.

"OW! Yes…"

"Yeah, it's broken. Do you have any medical supplies on this thing? A first aid kit or something like that?"

"Over there," WordGirl pointed with her good hand. Dr. Two-Brains went over and searched, eventually producing said first aid kit. He walked back over and began the process of bandaging WordGirl's hand.

"You know," WordGirl began, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it seemed like Dr. Boxleitner was back."

Two-Brains pshawed at WordGirl. "It's just the circumstances. Once this mess is all over, we can go back to our normal routine; me stealing copious amount of cheese, and you attempting to stop me."

Now it was WordGirl's turn to pshaw the doctor. "Attempt? I always stop you."

Two-Brains rolled his eyes. "Exactly." Putting his hands on WordGirl's shoulders, he added, "Which is why you'll find a way to stop this guy."

WordGirl smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Dr. Two-Brains said, as he walked away. He glanced back. "Really, don't."

WordGirl smiled again as Two-Brains left the room. Then she heard a small 'eep,' and turned to see her faithful sidekick Huggy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Huggy. Did we wake you?"

Huggy shook his head and pointed at the main monitor.

"Oh!" WordGirl realized. "That's right! You did say I received a strange message this morning! I almost forgot, with everything going on…"

WordGirl pressed a button.

"My…earest…exa…"

"There we go, captain."

A man's face appeared on the screen. He seemed…familiar…

"Ahem. My dearest Alexa, I know you don't know me. I don't even know if you go by your birth name now…it's been so long. You were just a baby when we sent you away with Althazar…"

WordGirl paused the message. "Althazar? Who's Althazar?"

Huggy pointed to himself, chattering.

"Your real name is Althazar? Why didn't you tell me? I've been calling you "Bob" and "Captain Huggy Face" all these years!"

Huggy gave her a "It's no big deal" wave. WordGirl turned back to the monitor, studying the man on the screen. After a moment she gasped.

"Huggy? Is this…my father? My biological father?"

Huggy chattered again, gesturing toward the screen.

"All right, all right, I'll finish the message."

She resumed the message.

"…but your mother and I had good reason. Yes, Alexa, I am your father. My name is Dorian. I'm sorry you have to see me under these circumstances. I would have much preferred to meet you in person, with your consent. But that is not the case. Alexa, we sent you away to protect you. Several years ago, a malevolent alien race known as the Almanakian Empire came to Lexicon. Your mother and I led the resistance, but even with our strength, we didn't stand a chance. And now, the Almanakian Empire has come to Earth. Do not try to fight them. You are too young, and they are relentless, without mercy. They will think nothing of killing you and everyone you love. Especially their leader, the Lord High Commander Antagon. He is the one who…"

Dorian seemed to choke up a little, but then regained his composure.

"It's not important. What is important is that you get away. I'm sending you coordinates now. They will take you to the last free world in the galaxy, one the Alamanakians won't touch. Gather your friends, those you love, and go there."

Dorian took a breath.

"And whatever you do, do not come looking for me, and do not return to Lexicon. I beg of you, not as your father, but as a fellow Lexiconian. Please. That's all I have to say for now. Know that I love you, and that I have always loved you. Goodbye…"

Dorian motioned for his crew to end the transmission, but then held out his hand to stop them.

"Alexa…your mother's name was Moira."

The transmission ended.

WordGirl sniffed back a few tears. Huggy rubbed her shoulder.

"Wow…" someone said quietly behind them. The super duo turned to see Violet. She nervously twiddled her thumbs. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

WordGirl smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Violet."

Violet cautiously stepped forward, joining WordGirl at the monitor.

"So…you're real name's Alexa?"

"I guess so…"

"Are you all right?"

WordGirl sighed. "I don't know. It's a lot to take in. Part of me understands why they did what they did, but another part can't help but be angry with them. And to top it all off, another part is thankful they did it, because if they hadn't, I wouldn't have the life I have now. I would never have met the family I have now, or my friends, like Scoops, or you, or heck, even Tobey sometimes," the Lexiconian smiled slightly, "and I'm glad you guys are my friends."

Violet hugged WordGirl. "I'm glad you're my friend too, Alexa."

"Violet?" "Yeah?"

"As far as I'm concerned, it's still Becky."

* * *

Antagon stood in Mr. Big's office. "So, she escaped…normally I would be furious, but since we know exactly where she's going, I think I may let this slide."

He turned to Mr. Big and Leslie, both of whom were cowering in the corner. "Take it in while you can, this is a side I don't show often. My merciful side."

He pressed a button on his communicator. "Tell Governor Prota he will be receiving guests in the near future…"


End file.
